


Bleach: los Hombres de Negro.

by Sorsrus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorsrus/pseuds/Sorsrus
Summary: Doscientos años desde la leyenda del Shinigami Sustituto y las paredes entre el mundo humano y el mundo espiritual se han visto engrosadas hasta que se cortó toda comunicación. Quinientos años después de la Leyenda, las paredes se han vuelto más frágiles nuevamente y los antiguos Abandonados y sus descendientes buscan venganza. (Muchos OC - Gotei 13 - Poderes nuevos.)





	1. Chapter 1

**_Doscientos años en el futuro._ **

La historia del shinigami sustituto se ha convertido en leyenda.

Poco a poco el flujo del mundo espiritual y el humano se va poniendo en peligro, pero no por debilitarse las paredes sino por su engrosamiento. Los humanos cada vez creen menos en los espíritus e impide un correcto viaje entre mundos.

El Dangai ya no es seguro, y la sociedad de almas ha decidido dejar pequeños escuadrones de shinigami en la parte del mundo humano para evitar un desequilibrio completo.

 

 ** _Cien años después_** , las comunicaciones fueron cortadas repentinamente y se abandonaron a los shinigami. Nunca hubo rescate.

Solo los hollow parecían seguir teniendo la misma facilidad en ir a su mundo y volver. Cazados, devorados, heridos.

Los Shinigami se adaptaron.

Se hicieron fuertes en el mundo de los humanos.

Pero sus ideas cambiaron.

Así nacieron los Hombres de Negro;  al principio como Shinigamis renegados, abandonados por el Gotei, exiliados. Más tarde como descendientes de aquellos shinigami y de sus familias atacadas por los hollow.

 ** _Han pasado otros doscientos años_** y la sangre de los primeros shinigami que habían sido dejados a su suerte se ha ido transmitiendo a más humanos.

Las paredes entre los mundos comienzan a empequeñecerse lentamente, de nuevo es posible los viajes.

 

 

**_TARDE._ **

 

Ahora, una organización que conocía todos los secretos del Gotei 13 ha nacido y armados con nuevos poderes querrán venganza.

 

Aunque para fortuna, o infortuna, dichos poderes también parecen aparecer alrededor del mundo en muchachos de los exiliados de aquel grupo de rebeldes, o de aquellos shinigami que decidieron mantener todo oculto a sus familias humanas.

 

Han pasado quinientos años desde la caída de Yhwach a manos de una leyenda, pero desde entonces no han tenido ni una sola guerra.

¿Podrán defenderse de aquellos nacidos del fuego de la batalla?


	2. Pérdida

            Aquello había pasado tan súbitamente que la capitana de la decimotercera no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo lamentarse. Cuatro shinigami iban soltando las cuerdas del sarcófago hacia su último descanso en una colina del Rukongai, cerca de la zona donde vivieron juntos. Lo único que podía esperar era que su alma volviera al mundo humano y encontrase una familia, fuese querido, encontrara el amor… Que fuese feliz.

            Rukia suspiró con Zabimaru entre sus manos siendo ésta la única pertenencia de Renji Abarai que le quedaba a la capitana de la decimotercera.

            —Mamá —susurró una joven de pelo rojo,  atado de tal forma que varios mechones sobresalían en varias direcciones.

            Ichika cerró los labios para volver a abrirlos una vez más, pero Rukia entendió el mensaje. Claro que lo sabía, pero parte de ella aún no podía asimilar como el destino le fue arrebatando todo lo que iba amando; Kaien, Ichigo y ahora el que fue el amigo de su infancia, su confesor y su esposo le había dejado definitivamente. No había sido un hollow u otro enemigo como el Wandenreich.

            Había sido el tiempo.

            Rukia apretó con fuerza la vaina de Zabimaru, pegando su frente al extremo del mango ahogando llanto.

No era justo. No era justo que otras almas alcanzaran el milenio de edad con rostros juveniles y Renji muriese lejos de llegar. No era justo.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Rukia se podía cortar con un cuchillo de plástico y poco a poco la sensación de explotar se iba apoderando de su garganta. Cualquier movimiento, cualquier soplido del melancólico viento a destiempo, cualquier cosa imprevista iba a provocar que su pecho reventase.

Tomó aire…

Dejó que una mano familiar se apoyase en su hombro y se llevase parte de su dolor, aunque aún temblaba el agarre de la zanpakuto muerta. La mano de su hermano la confortaba de alguna forma, dándole el suficiente valor para avanzar hacia la tumba una vez bajó el ataúd.

Como una flor, de su tristeza nació y creció un sentimiento de extraño alivio al liberarse dos lágrimas de sus ojos. Gesticuló una frase con sus labios al arrodillarse y dejó caer el sable sobre la tapa del sarcófago negro, produciendo un ruido metálico que fue ralentizándose segundo a segundo marchitando la efímera existencia del alivio.

El capitán de la sexta nuevamente fue a calmar a su hermana menor, tomándola por los hombros firmemente y retirándola del féretro para que prosiguieran a tapar el agujero con la tierra cavada.

Byakuya observó con aquellos ojos fríos y distantes como todos los capitanes, tenientes y amigos de su segundo al mando habían dejado sus quehaceres para ir a su despedida. Él tampoco podía entender cómo alguien más joven podía morir antes producto de la vejez, y simplemente cerró los ojos profiriendo un profundo suspiro lleno de tristeza. No le gustaban los funerales, pensó, pero ¿a quién le gustaban? Reprimió su propio pensamiento colocando su espalda recta y clavó sus ojos azul oscuro en la tumba que acababan de cerrar.

Tras unos minutos de silencio la gente se fue acercando a la familia Kuchiki a cuentagotas transmitiéndole su pesar a la esposa, y con cada uno de ellos la mujer sentía como su mundo se iba desmoronando un poco más como un castillo de arena cerca de la costa. Ichika por su lado, convertida en prácticamente una mujer, mantenía su estoicidad alejada del comportamiento hiperactivo e insolente que solía transmitir a menudo cuando era joven. Lo cierto es que habían perdido el contacto debido al trabajo de cada una, pero para la viuda era reconfortante ver que crecía tan bien. “Aunque sea más alta” se bromeó como forma de aliviar la tensión, aunque no hizo gracia.

Cuando todos se habían ido, un shinigami de bajo rango sin pelo apareció con un shunpo tras ellos, arrodillándose al tener en frente a dos capitanes y a un teniente.

—Mis disculpas por interrumpir el funeral del teniente Renji Abarai —decía mientras era reprendido bajo la mirada del capitán Kuchiki—, pero las puertas al mundo humano se han abierto nuevamente.

Y el mazazo de realidad golpeó a la familia como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Se había acabado el duelo, era el momento de trabajar.

 

Desaparecieron con un shunpo al unísono.


End file.
